The Six Degrees Of Separation
by BipolarMolar
Summary: In this slightly cracky fic, Brendan is appalled by how many people Walker knows. Knows knows…if you know what I mean. This is a 5 fic, so it's basically 5 Times Brendan Found Out Walker Was Too Well-Connected And One Time He Did Something About It.
1. Chapter 1

**The Six Degrees Of Separation**

**Author: BipolarMolar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**One-shot. Not related to Let It Out or Let Me In. Just a random crackfic, a five times plus format.**

**Two people spoke to me about a sequel to Let Me In- it shall be done! Until it IS done, sink your teeth into this.**

**Ok, so this was inspired by Brendan's talk to Ally a few episodes ago about The Six Degrees Of Separation. He used it to try and find out how Ally knew Walker. It's the theory that everyone is connected because we all know each other through friends of friends. I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone, and so on, until that person knows you. Therefore, there's a connection between us. In this slightly cracky fic, Brendan is appalled by how many people Walker knows. Knows knows…if you know what I mean. This is a 5+ fic, so it's basically 5 Times Brendan Found Out Walker Was Too Well-Connected And One Time He Did Something About It. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated, but in this quiet fandom and quiet pairing, reviews, alerts and favourites are brilliant. This fic is Bralker obviously, with other non-canon pairings implied. Oh and it's slash. Just so you know. Oh, and this is set just before BB and SW beat up Samson, and doesn't really follow the canon storyline. When Ally calls Walker "Nick", that's because he actually did in the episode. And in this story, the stuff with Samson hasn't gone down yet- Brendan's meeting him for the first time. ****Some slash and swearing.**

**1. Ally.**

The first time that it happened, Brendan didn't even understand the significance of it. Not at first, at least. He learned the hard way to keep his friends close and his enemies closer. And he didn't really consider Simon Walker to be either, really. All he knew was he had some work to take care of and he needed Walker there. So the two men were walking the short way to Chez Chez when someone stepped out in front of them. He was tall, tanned and vaguely familiar. Brendan racked his brains, searching for a name. Ah. Ally. He was Amy's new man, wasn't he? Brendan would have let him pass without any comment but the moment Ally saw Walker, his eyes widened.

"Nick," he said, brow furrowed. Brendan cocked an eyebrow, turning to Walker. Nick? He mouthed. Walker just shook his head slightly, as if to say _Leave it_.

"Don't you recognise me, Nick?" Ally persisted, stepping forward. He was now blatantly invading both Walker and Brendan's personal space, and Brendan felt his hackles raise.

"Never seen you before in my life, Son." Walker said smoothly, his face blank and cold. Ally's eyes darkened in anger, his jaw clenched. Brendan could sense that Ally was sizing the two of them up, deciding whether he'd get away with decking Walker. Instead, he slammed a hand down onto Simon's shoulder, in an imitation of something amicable. His next words were hissed, saturated in spite. "I suppose you don't recognise me with my clothes on."

There was a ringing silence that lasted all of three seconds before Walker shrugged off his aggressor's hand, turning and striding off so quickly it was almost a sprint. Brendan watched him go, speechless.

**2. Samson**

Since the strange occurrence with Ally, there'd been a new tension between the two men. Walker hadn't explained himself and Brendan hadn't asked. The very fact that the Englishman hadn't offered anything meant he clearly didn't wish to discuss it. Of course, Brendan rarely took the wishes of others into consideration but he felt certain things had to slide. So, a compromise then. He would ask Walker about the "Incident" but he wouldn't push.

He and Walker had a meeting scheduled with a dealer, someone Walker had worked with before, so now would be the best time.

"So then." He drawled, as Walker fell into step besides him. The other man's eyes narrowed, just a fraction, but that was the only indication he gave that he was listening. He certainly didn't reply.

"Tell me, Walker, 'cause this has been bothering me… what's Ally to you?"

Walker made an odd clicking noise with his teeth. Then he cleared his throat. Finally- "What's it to you?" he sneered, lip curling.

Brendan didn't answer. He'd learnt that sometimes, silence was the best defence. Letting the silence go on, grow uncomfortable, inaudible threats to dance in the air. It forced the other person to speak. Walker huffed, then sighed. "Him and me- it was…nothing. Just once. Didn't matter."

"Looked like it mattered to him. "

Walker didn't answer. The time for conversation had passed. They were in Samson's territory now. Brendan and Walker exchanged a look, then the Irishman knocked the door.

"Whadya want?" Samson sneered, scowling through the chain in the door.

"I understand you're the man to speak to about deals."

"Depends," Samson was an ugly man. Not particularly intelligent either, by Brendan's reckoning. If he was, he would have immediately let Brendan in, instead of smirking at him moronically.

"Don't play games with me, Samson."

"Just let us in, Samson." Walker barked, elbowing past Brendan to scowl through the gap in the door.

"Oh, it's you," At once Samson's face changed into a rather revolting smirk. "Come in."

Brendan shrugged and followed Walker in.

Soon enough, it became evident what Samson really wanted.

" The fing is, boys," he grinned, yellowed teeth flashing against chapped lips. "I'm gonna want payment. I'll work wiv you, sure, but Walker- you know what I want."

Brendan had tried to meet Walker's eyes but the man kept glancing away. "What does he mean, Walker?" But Walker hadn't answered.

"The first time I met this man, you know what 'e was doin'?" Clearly smug at having the upper hand, Samson was nauseating. " 'e was sucking- "

"No!" Walker threw himself at Samson. They both crashed to the floor, Walker's pale hands intent on clamping themselves on Samson's sneering mouth. He was trying to silence him, Brendan realised. Samson struggled from Walker's grip, thrashing like an eel. "When I met 'im, he was sucking some bloke off! 'Cause that's what your boy here did, before 'e got into dealin' - 'e was selling 'imself!

Brendan punched Samson in the face.

**3. Dr. Browning.**

It was beginning to irritate Brendan could barely walk down the street without someone recognising his companion. Hearing people gloat over Walker's technique, or the time they "had" him. Samson wasn't the worst example of this.

Dr. Browning was.

"Morning, Simon," he'd said pleasantly, as Brendan and Walker passed him one day. Walker had nodded, imitated a convincing smile. Browning hadn't become angry, like Ally or Samson- he seemed amused more than anything. "How are you feeling?"

That seemed to surprise Walker, his eyes widened, momentarily losing their guardedness. "Are you asking because you care?"

"It's my job to care, Simon."

"Doesn't really address the question, Doctor." Walker hissed, moving closer. Too close. Brendan ground his teeth as Walker brushed lint off the good doctor's jacket, his hand moving in a caress.

"It's nice to know I made an impression on you." Browning said with a smile. He reached up a hand, letting his fingers trail down Walker's face to rest at his lips, lightly tracing the shape.

"I suppose you've already begun thinking of a dozen medical-sex puns about rectal thermometers and prostate exams." Walker said, rolling his eyes.

"Browning didn't speak for a moment, although his hold on Walker's face visibly tightened. "Remember who used to pay your bills, hmm?" and then he walked away.

**4. Doug**

To add insult to injury, even Doug knew him. Though vaguely.

"Oh, I know you-" he started, blue eyes wide.

Brendan growled in frustration. "Where? Where do you know him from?" as he strode towards the two men standing outside The Price Slice.

"B-Brendan. Didn't see you there." Doug automatically took a step backwards when Brendan stopped in front of him.

"Answer my question, Yank. Where. Did. You. See this man?" He jerked his head to where Walker slouched against the wall.

"Not any- well, I don't know him. But he was at this club-"

"Club?"

"Leanne took me. When I- came out. Before I took your ex-boyfriend from you." Doug finished, walking away before Brendan had a chance to speak.

There was silence for a few moments, following the American's exit. Then Walker spoke. "He shouldn't have said that to you. It was wrong."

Brendan looked at him. "This club? Gay?"

"Yes. Nothing happened. Not with him. "

**5. Ste**

The final straw came two days later, one warm afternoon that saw Brendan and Walker making their way to Chez Chez. Passing Carter and Hay's, Brendan heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hiya! Didn't know you lived here."

Brendan turned on his heel to watch Stephen Hay, arms full of a tray of free samples, greet Walker. Brendan's gaze locked with Walker for just a second, but the other man looked away.

"Hi. How's…business." Walker said, rather lamely, Brendan thought.

"Fine. How's your profile? I dropped that site- got a boyfriend now, y'know."

"That's nice." Walker muttered, looking down at the ground as if hoping his stare would turn it into quicksand, and he could abandon this conversation.

And Brendan knew where Stephen had seen him. The dating site. The dating site Brendan had heard both Ste and Doug had joined before they'd become an item. He breathed in through his nose, and out from his mouth. Calming techniques didn't seem to be working.

Before he could think about it too much, he strode over to the two men, grabbing Walker roughly by the arm and frogmarching him to Chez Chez.

**+1= Brendan**

"You bloody _slut_," Brendan snarled, pushing Walker into the room. The man retreated, his face pale from the look on Brendan's face. Brendan kept following him, his eyes dark and dangerous, shepherding the man further into the room until the backs of his knees hit the sofa and he collapsed ungracefully onto it, long limbs sprawled on the leather.

Brendan stalked forward, eyeing his prey with acidic intensity. He leant over, necklace dangling above Walker's eyes.

"What," Walker rasped. He swallowed, then started again. "What are you going to do to me?"

Brendan grinned at that, the lips parting to reveal the jubilant flash of teeth. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Walker. You're never going to want anyone else when I've had you."

"You couldn't satisfy me," Walker sneered.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will have the slash, promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Six Degrees Of Separation**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Author's notes: Please read, review if you can. Enjoy. I have other Bralker fics on the go but I take Bralker requests. Obviously, I can't write about what I don't know, as I only started watching when the Stug storyline began. But if you have an idea you'd like me to write for you, let me know in as review or private message. Important Note: Please please let me know what kinks/ occurrences etc that you'd like to see in my fics- sometimes I flail a bit and I want my fics to be giving you exactly what you'd like to read. But phrase it nicely, I'm new to this! :D**

**The line in this chapter "having a man hard in his arms and soft on his lips" was inspired by the line from the song Physical- "I want you hard in my arms, so soft on my mattress" by Adam Ant. If you haven't guessed, I'm rather a fan of him.**

**Warning; There's quite a bit of swearing. And they may seem a bit OOC, but I figure- that's the price you pay to read and write fanfiction. And while writing it, I could hear them saying it in their voices, so I feel ok about it. Oh well, Slutty!Walker seems to be a roaring success. The smut will be in the next chapter.**

Brendan seized Walker, pulling him in for a searing kiss. It wasn't romantic but the passion was there; their lips clashing together under a cacophony of moans and gasps. The strength of the quick kiss almost undid Brendan- having a man hard in his arms and soft on his lips, so ready, so_ right_- it almost made him shag the man right there. Instead, Brendan broke away almost regretfully; his heart pounding at the sight of Walker's bewildered expression, his lips and cheeks reddened with arousal.

"Why'd you stop?"

Brendan didn't answer him.

"Why do you have sex with so many people, Walker?" he asked coldly, ignoring the click as Walker snapped his jaws together, the pout hardening into a thin line.

"I like it" the shameless statement impressed Brendan somewhat.

"What's your preference? Men, women-"

"Men. Why are you asking?"

"You like being fucked." It wasn't a question.

Walker's look hardened, if possible. Determined to make this as uncomfortable for Brendan as it was for him, he spoke bluntly. "Yes, I enjoy being fucked up the arse. I like it on my knees, or on my back with my legs bent. I love to give head. I've even touched myself whilst thinking about _you_, Brendan. It's an addiction. I'm addicted to sex. _Is this going anywhere_?"

Brendan schooled his features into an impenetrable mask. "Here's the new law: you will satisfy your urges with _me_. No more middle-men, no more yes-men, just me. Do you understand?"

"Brendan-"

"Do you understand?"

"You're not enough for me-" Walker started but Brendan held up a hand.

"Don't even bother, Walker, because my previous partners have never complained. And if you manage to look me in the eye and say you think I'm compensating or that I'm not that good in the sack-" he paused a beat, seeing Walker's eyes flicker with something dangerously like hope. "I'll laugh right in your face. Lock up the bar for me, won't you?" he began to walk away.

"Wait! Brendan! Is that it?" Walker's voice raised a couple of octaves, his face taking on an angry desperation. "You're not going to deliver on your promise? COWARD!" The last word was a bellow, frustrated but scathing. Brendan slowly turned towards him, face calm.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do this, Walker. I _will _turn you off others, there'll only be me. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm not just going to _satisfy _you, I'm going to _exhaust _you. You won't even be able to _think_ of sex for days after, you _tart_. " He smiled. "But not right now."

"_Why not_?" With his denim-clad legs still spread wide, his eyes dark and dilated, it took all of Brendan's strength to stop himself from pouncing on the man right there and then.

"Because I'm going to make you _crave_ me, Walker. You're going to come to me. _You're going to beg me_." And with that departing note, he left, Walker's shocked expression branded in his mind.

Walker was stronger than Brendan thought. It took him a week to crack. A week to submit. As each day passed, Walker got a little harder to handle, a little less pleasant. That artificial charm of his seemed to have depleted by the third day. He didn't say "Please" or "Thank you" and he certainly didn't smile. He stopped goading Brendan and Joel, although he almost reduced a female customer at the bar to tears. Brendan realised, on the fourth day, as Walker stomped into the bar one evening, eyes heavy-lidded and an expression murderous, that the man did have an addiction. He needed sex, and regularly, without it he was unbearable.

"What's wrong with him?" Joel had discreetly asked, on day five when Walker had spent the whole evening doing no work, just watching Brendan from across the bar. They were closing up, the last stragglers staggering out and Walker hadn't moved. Brendan had the faintest idea that Walker was checking him out and didn't even know he was doing it. To test his theory, Brendan 'accidentally' spilled a drink on himself, giving him an excuse to remove his own T-shirt with mock irritation. He felt Walker's eyes on him, and grinned in satisfaction hearing the choking noise from his admirer as he peeled off his shirt. Yes, this was going to be good.

"He's not well, Joel," He told him loudly. "He needs something to get better. Get something in him. If he needs my help, he'll ask."

Walker groaned.

It was only a matter of time before Walker would come to Brendan. Both men knew that.

Walker came to him. As Brendan predicted.

It was a clear night, the dark sky cloudless, a rich black instead of the usual mottled inky grey. Brendan sat in his room, debating whether or not to watch a DVD or not when he heard footsteps outside. Parting the curtains, he squinted down at the stretch of pavement. Walker was standing outside, pale under the halo of light surrounding the lamppost behind him, his lanky frame washed in the orange glow like a silhouette.

Waiting.

Walker looked up, right up at Brendan's window and their eyes met. Too far to touch or hear, but the connection was powerful; Brendan could sense the man's desire, as clearly as if Walker was panting in his ear or rutting against his hip. He rushed down the stairs, flinging the door wide.

"Simon." He said and as the door swung open, he was attacked by a flurry of quick kisses and eager hands as Walker forced his way into the building.

It was rather being like caught out at sea, Brendan thought dazedly as he felt Walker's hands, chilled by the night air, slide under his shirt. To be overwhelmed and pulled in so many directions, by so many _sensations_…

Walker's lips were nudging Brendan's, his tongue forcing it's way into Brendan's mouth while Walker's hands made light work of the buttons in Brendan's shirt. And as for Walker's crotch, the denim of his jeans cold form his exposure to the cold night, grinding against Brendan's groin, well that was…distracting.

"Mm, no…" Brendan managed, succeeding in shoving the man off him. Walker's pout at the rebuff could have melted the hardest heart, but it was another hard part of Brendan that he was considering now. He reminded himself that he wasn't just here to get lucky; he had to teach Walker a lesson. Sate the insatiable.

"Wait five minutes then come to my room." Brendan strode up the stairs without looking back. A part of him wanted to turn back, see Walker's shocked face but he ducked his head, kept walking.

As soon as he was safely in his room, Brendan shut the door behind him, leaning on it with a sigh. The knowledge that Walker was downstairs right now, eager and desperate, _waiting_ for him was a mindfuck. His bed was suddenly looking very inviting. He threw himself onto it as hurried footsteps thudded on the stairs, just managing to reach a position that looked positively relaxed, when Walker raced into the room.

Once look at the flushed, panting man and Brendan felt his heart stutter in his chest. He showed no sign that he was affected; he simply gave Walker a lazy smile, waving him into the room with a flick of his hand.

"Walker…so nice of you to join me-"

"Brendan- what's going on-

Brendan held up a hand to stop the verbal freight train. "Shh. Patience, Walker. You know what you're going to do?" Without waiting for a reply, he said "You're going to turn a trick."

Author's Notes: Didn't get as much writing done as I'd intended, but next chapter should be good. This is a little bit more complicated than some of the others, so exercise patience like poor Walker is having to do! Next chapter will have dom!Brendan trying to train Walker into giving BB what he wants. Housepoints to anyone who knows what Brendan means by "Turn a trick."


End file.
